Feuilles d'Automne
by THE Minimoy
Summary: Une forêt, un groupe de mercenaire, une bataille, un Arthur jamais là... Merlin est en danger! Mais pas de panique Sir Gwaine est là pour protéger notre sorcier préféré... Ou peut-être pas. Petit Os sur Merlin/Gwaine


**Notes d'Auteur  
**

Alors un nouveau petit OS sur le couple Merlin/Gwaine (Gauvain en français, mais je préfère la version anglaise Gwaine).  
Normalement c'est la suite de "Confiance", mais il peut être lu tout seul.**  
**

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentils review. Ca m'a fait super plaisir et je les en remercie grandement.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Feuilles d'Automne**_

Merlin se retourna brusquement, évitant de justesse de se faire découper en deux par l'épée du guerrier ennemi.

Emporté par son élan, il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha à terre, se retrouvant ainsi sans défense.

Le guerrier s'apprêta à lui planter son épée dans le flanc quand Gwaine apparut et bouscula ce dernier au loin.

Empoignant brusquement Merlin par son foulard, il le remit sur ses pieds et tenta de le mettre à couvert, le protégeant de son corps et de sa lame.

A 20 contre 3, non 2 ou plutôt 1 car Merlin ne comptait pas, et l'autre chevalier venait de se faire décapiter, Gwaine se retrouva avec comme seule option « potable » que de s'enfuir. Bien que son honneur de chevalier lui criait de rester et de mourir dignement au combat, une autre voix l'en empêchait criant qu'il se devait de protéger Merlin par tous les moyens. Et cela même s'il devait se mettre à courir comme un lâche avec Merlin balancé sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

Ayant ainsi pesé le pour ou contre de chaque option, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Merlin de reprendre son souffle qu'il le soulevait et se mettait à courir comme un fou dans la direction opposée des mercenaires.

Merlin sur le coup s'en trouva déstabilisé, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais à peine eut-il compris qu'il tenta de se dégager de l'épaule du chevalier.  
« Gwaine ! » Tenta-t-il

« Tais-toi Merlin ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! »

Vexé comme un pou, Merlin se débâtit avec plus de hargne. Ce qui agaça Gwaine qui avait du mal à garder Merlin en équilibre sur son épaule et continuer de courir et faisant attention aux troncs, branches, racines, cailloux… et tous éléments qui semblaient s'être mis exprès sur son chemin pour lui compliquer sa fuite.

« Merlin ! Pour l'amour de dieu, arrête de gigoter ! Les guerriers vont nous rattraper et à moi seul je n'y arriverais pas ! Je veux bien être doué mais il y a des limites ! Et puis ici c'est moi le chevalier alors tu me laisse m'occuper de tout ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Merlin. Il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne du chevalier, qui surprit par la force et la violence du geste de Merlin pour se dégager, en perdit l'équilibre et manqua de trébucher.

« Mer-

« Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna d'une voix froide et ferme Merlin lui coupant la parole.

A cet instant Merlin avait l'air tellement… différent que le brun ne put qu'obéir. Le sorcier semblait plus sûr et plus puissant que Gwaine n'avait jamais vu. Dans sa posture, sa démarche et dans son regard on pouvait y voir brûler une force incommensurable… Le chevalier en fut effrayé et pourtant il ne put refreiner un frisson de désir. Il sentait son envie pour le brun attisée, gonfler dans sa poitrine et se propager dans tous son corps, créant de délicieux frissons.

Il fut malheureusement (ou heureusement) sorti de ses pensées, qui commençaient à prendre une tournure dangereuse pour son self control, par l'arrivée de la troupe de mercenaires. Ces derniers armés jusqu'aux dents les avaient rattrapés et avaient commencé à les encercler.  
Gwaine se releva en vitesse, et se remit en position d'attaque, ne laissant pas filtrer la moindre once de peur sur son visage.

Alors que les mercenaires n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler comme des porcs, croyant avoir gagné d'avance, Merlin se mit à réciter d'une voix d'outre-tombe, grave et mystérieuse une longue incantation magique.

« Titraïnas egalusnia spectri molgumnia avesptretoa wakale ! »

Les yeux de Merlin s'enflammèrent, révélant à tous leur couleur d'or en fusion. Et avant même que les guerriers ne puissent réaliser ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux, la nature sembla se réveiller brusquement. Le vent se leva expulsant au loin la première ligne de guerriers, qui finirent par s'écraser sur les troncs des arbres. Les suivants furent littéralement happés par les racines des arbres ou les branches qui s'étaient mis à pousser en accéléré. Enfin les derniers furent comme plaqués au sol par une force inconnue, et perdirent conscience.

En moins de 5 minutes, ils furent tous mis hors d'état de nuire et le chevalier se retrouva « au chômage technique » .

On n'entendait maintenant plus que le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les feuilles, le bruit des branches qui frémissaient.

La tension retombant, Gwaine sentit son corps lui rappeler ses folies de chevalier héroïque. Il frissonna sous le vent froid d'Octobre, mais pourtant il n'osa bouger, ses yeux regardant fixement Merlin.

Ce dernier, sembla comme sortir de transe et se tourna complètement vers le chevalier. Plongeant son regard bleu, mais qui malgré tout gardait encore des étincelles d'or, dans celui du brun.

Soudain le visage de Merlin sembla se décomposer. Il baissa subitement la tête vers le sol, et serra les poings. Il semblait gêné, peiné, en proie au plus grand doute et malheur du monde et tentait sans succès de formuler des mots. Mots qui étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, bien trop serrée par la peur.  
Peur du dégoût de Gwaine. Peur de son rejet face à sa condition.  
Merlin savait bien que Gwaine connaissait son secret depuis l'épisode de la blessure. Il l'avait même délibérément dévoilé. Le chevalier lui avait dit être heureux d'être le gardien de son secret et que cela ne changeait rien entre eux, mais… Mais Merlin doutait. Pas de Gwaine, mais de lui… de ce qu'il était.

Et là il avait peur de blesser son ami, de ne pas réussir à contrôler le flux puissant de la magie et de finir par blesser celui qui lui était cher.

Relevant légèrement la tête il remarqua que Gwaine s'était approché et tendait la main vers lui. Il recula, comme brulé, la peur s'inscrivant sur son visage.  
Cela ne plut pas à Gwaine, qui rattrapa Merlin et lui attrapa violemment le bras.

« Merlin ! »

« J-je sui-déso-désolé ! » parvient laborieusement à dire le sorcier, la gorge bloquée par le stress et la peur. Sa respiration s'emballa et il eut l'impression d'étouffer.

« Merlin ! Calme-toi ! Respire. Là... Tout va bien » Il desserra sa prise, amenant une de ses mains sur le torse de Merlin pour guider sa respiration et l'autre se dirigeant vers la tignasse désordonnée qu'étaient les cheveux du sorcier pour les caresser, dans une tentative de le calmer. Mais surtout pour le rassurer et tenter d'apaiser la crainte inconnue qui semblait le ronger.

Alors qu'il aidait le sorcier à reprendre une respiration normale, il commença à marcher, voulant partir du champ de bataille. Il fit tomber la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux pour aller la poser autour des épaules du sorcier, dans une étreinte protectrice. Il s'en servit pour guider un Merlin encore déstabilisé.

Tout en marchant tranquillement dans la forêt, loin des corps immobiles des mercenaires, le cerveau de Gwaine tournait à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi Merlin était-il dans cet état ?! Cela l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir.

Etait-ce un effet secondaire du sort ? Merlin courait-il un danger mortel à faire de la magie ? (à part le bucher si on découvrait sa véritable identité ?)

Merlin, lui commençait à se calmer. Aidé par la proximité du chevalier, ses encouragements à reprendre une respiration normale et la morsure de l'air froid de la forêt, il réussit à reprendre son calme.

Voyant l'état du sorcier s'améliorer, le brun se permit de prendre Merlin dans ses bras, d'en une étreinte plus fraternelle que sentimentale, lui tapant le dos.

Merlin manqua de cracher ses poumons sous la force, non calculée, du coup.

« Gwai-Gwaine ! »

Merlin releva son visage vers Gwaine, sourcils froncés, yeux pétillant de colère.

Le tout donnait à Merlin une moue d'enfant boudeur pour le chevalier et il se mit soudainement à rire. Un rire franc et libéré.  
Cela fut contagieux, car Merlin fut alors pris d'un fou rire et ils se retrouvèrent à rigoler à gorges déployées, tous seuls dans la forêt.

Si quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de passer, il se serait enfuit en courant, effrayé par les rires non contrôlés et l'apparence débraillée de nos deux hommes.

Quand ils commencèrent enfin à se calmer, Gwaine ne put s'empêcher de ramener sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier et tout en lui caressant affectueusement sa tignasse, le rapprocha de lui pour passer son bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

« Alors Merlin, pourquoi tu t'excusais ? »

Le sourire de Merlin s'évanouit aussitôt et il tenta de détourner le regard. Cependant le chevalier avait comme anticipé le mouvement et de son autre bras il prit le menton de merlin entre ses doigts et força ce dernier à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, non ? »

« Je sais mais... comment te le dire. »

« Tout simplement en me le disant, non ? »

« Pff… T'es qu'un idiot. »

Ils rigolèrent calmement et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Mais celui-ci était serein. Gwaine attendait patiemment que Merlin reprenne la parole.  
« Tu… Tu n'as pas eu peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Oui toute à l'heure lorsqu'on a été attaqués ? »

« Merlin… » Soupira le chevalier « Ce serait te mentir que te dire que je ne connais pas la peur, mais cette dernière fait partie de ma vie de chevalier. Elle existe et est toujours présente. Nous autres chevaliers nous apprenons à la contrôler et à nous en servir au mieux. Mais j'avoue que cette fois ci j'ai eu plus peur que d'habitude »

Merlin se pétrifia à ses paroles. Alors Gwaine avait peur de lui ? De ses pouvoirs ? De ce qu'il était ?

« Mais pas pour moi. »

Merlin eu un blanc

« J'étais… » Gwaine hésitait. Merlin fut étonné du trouble du chevalier, d'habitude si sûr de lui.

« En fait j'avais peur pour toi... J'étais effrayé à l'idée que tu sois blessé et cela par ma faute. Par mon incompétence. Et là tu as fait ce truc ! C'était hallucinant, incroyable phénoménale ! Tu les as tous mis au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Kaamelott. Ah… quand j'y repense, j'en reviens pas. Tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi, tellement puissant. C'était… waouh, je trouve pas d'autre mot. Je suis même presque jaloux » finit par dire le chevalier, un énorme sourire lui dévorant le visage et les yeux pétillants d'admiration pour le sorcier.  
Sorcier qui était sous le choc. Tellement sous le choc que quand il recula, il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à la renverse.

Gwaine tenta bien de le rattraper, mais le rata.

Merlin se retrouva les fesses par terre, des feuilles pleins les cheveux et en recracha même une, ce qui fit rire le chevalier de bon cœur. Il n'y avait qu'avec Merlin qu'il se sentait aussi joyeux, aussi content. Merlin était la source de son bonheur.

« Ouch ! Ça fait mal ! Ne rigole pas idiot. » Râla le sorcier, pas content d'être une fois de plus la source des rires moqueurs du brun… Enfin pour une fois il était content de l'être.

L'ambiance était redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été avec le chevalier. Simple, agréable, bienfaisante.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas eu peur de moi ? De mes pouvoirs ? De ce que je pourrais te faire ? De ce que je suis ? »

Gwaine arrêta de rire, pour prendre un visage sérieux.

Il s'approcha de Merlin et se mit à genoux pour être à la même hauteur que ce dernier. Il enleva d'un mouvement souple, et pourtant empli d'une tendresse que Merlin se surprit à apprécier, une feuille de ses cheveux.

« Tu es qui tu es Merlin. Qu'importe ce que tu es… Enfin je veux dire même si tu avais été un paysan, un chevalier, un mouton ou je ne sais quoi tu aurais toujours été le même… Une personne pleine de bonté, courageuse, fidèle et pleine de qualités. Une personne qu'on serait incapable de détester. » Dit-il tout en faisant jouer la feuille entre ses doigts.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit de vive voix car je croyais que tu l'avais compris mais je me suis trompé… Merlin je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni du fais que tu sois un sorcier et que tu ais des pouvoirs. Je m'en fous royalement même ! Tu m'aurais annoncé que tu avais du sang de dragonnier dans tes veines que ça ne m'aurait rien fait. »

Merlin manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive… Il pensa à remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Un truc à la fois. Mais pour une fois le chevalier n'était pas loin de vérité.

« Merci.» Répondit sincèrement le sorcier.

« De rien mon ptit sorcier » répondit Gwaine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Merlin en entendant ce surnom ridicule fut vexé et jeta une poignée de feuilles au visage du brun qui manqua de s'étouffer en en avalant une.

Pour se venger il commença à envoyer lui également des tas de feuilles sur le valet et se retrouva bien vite à plaquer au sol un Merlin rigolant et gigotant sous lui pour tenter de lui échapper.  
La situation, toute enfantine du départ, devint extrêmement ambiguë et gênante pour le chevalier, qui commença à perdre le contrôle de ses pensées. Merlin de son côté continuait de rigoler, ne se rendant pas compte du trouble du chevalier au-dessus de lui.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins quand il remarqua le manque de réaction de Gwaine.

Et là il fut comme pétrifié. La proximité de leurs corps, de leurs visages, le souffle chaud du chevalier lui caressant le visage. Et comme lors de la dernière fois le cœur de Merlin se mit à battre la chamade, sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit ses joues le démanger.

Soudain Gwaine déplaça sa main et… pinça le nez de Merlin.

« Oiuch ! Cha fait chmal, oi oi oi ! »

« T'as le nez tout froid. Faudrait que tu penses à plus te couvrir, tu vas attraper la crève si ça continue » Lui dit-il tout en relâchant son pauvre nez martyrisé et en se redressant.

Il devait vite s'éloigner pensa-t-il. Sinon il ne jurait plus de rien. Il n'était qu'un simple homme avec des désirs et des envies après tout.

Et avant que Gwaine n'ait eu le temps de retirer sa main, Merlin l'a lui prie et l'emprisonna dans les siennes.

« Et toi t'as les mains complètement gelées et pleine de cloques… Tu devrais en prendre plus soin. Passe me voir chez Gaius, on a de la crème pour les mains, je t'en donnerai. »

Le chevalier se permit de sourire et laissa le sorcier lui prendre les mains pour les réchauffer.

Vraiment Merlin était quelque chose… Quelque chose de précieux et vital pour Gwaine. Quelque chose qu'il ferait tout pour protéger et garder près de lui… Il lui avait déjà dit avant, même si à l'époque il l'avait plus dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il n'avait vraiment d'yeux que pour Merlin.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, son corps bougeant sous l'impulsion de ses désirs, ses mains se dégagèrent de l'étreinte des mains de Merlin pour aller effleurer les lignes du visage de ce dernier.

Il laissa ses doigts retracer la courbe du menton, avant de remonter et de caresser doucement la joue rouge de Merlin.

Merlin de son côté n'en menait pas large, il se sentait hypnotisé par le regard de Gwaine et ses caresses éveillèrent en lui un désir qu'il ne connaissait pas… Une faim pour plus. Plus de contact, plus de Gwaine.

Il se laissa aller sous la main du chevalier, fermant les yeux et laissant échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Ce fut peut-être cela qui déclencha tout. Comme une corde qui casse, Gwaine ne put plus résister à ses envies et embrassa Merlin.  
Ses lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur celles du plus jeune, dans un baiser passionné, affamé.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau complètement allongés sur le sol, Gwaine essayant de se rapprocher le plus possible du corps du sorcier, comme s'il voulait fusionner leurs corps.

Merlin lui fut complètement désorienté. En sentant les lèvres chaudes de Gwaine sur les siennes il avait brusquement rouvert les yeux et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'il aurait du repousser le chevalier. C'était une erreur... Et pourtant… Le contact ne le dégoutait pas. Au contraire il avait l'impression d'être serein. L'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Il referma les yeux, cherchant à profiter de l'échange.

Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger répondant avec autant de férocité que celles de Gwaine. Il laissa ses bras passer autour du cou du chevalier afin de les rapprocher encore plus pour approfondir le baiser.

La langue de Gwaine s'amusa à retracer le contour des lèvres du sorcier, qui en réponse les entrouvrit pour permettre au chevalier d'approfondir l'échange. Il laissa sa langue explorer la bouche de Merlin, s'attardant pour caresser la sienne.

Gwaine se sentait perdre pieds. Avoir Merlin, dans ses bras, à sa merci et frémissant sous ses baisers… Une envie sauvage et brûlante était en train de le consumer.  
Merlin, complètement noyé sous les sensations de plaisir que faisait naître en lui la bouche du chevalier, laissa un gémissement lui échapper.

Prenant ce dernier comme un encouragement et un signe pour continuer, le brun lâcha les lèvres de Merlin, et après un dernier baiser, laissa ses lèvres parcourir le visage de ce dernier. Il s'amusa à retracer la ligne de la mâchoire du sorcier, embrassant, mordillant. Puis il laissa sa langue descendre le long du cou du plus jeune. Il rencontra le foulard de Merlin sur son chemin et le dégagea pour atteindre la peau tendre et sensible du cou du valet.

Il s'y attaqua avec beaucoup de soin, découvrant un point sensible de Merlin, lorsque ce dernier laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Il s'y attarda, y laissant sa marque.  
Merlin était à lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait le droit de le toucher comme il le faisait.

Satisfait de son travail, il remonta vers le visage du plus jeune pour demander un nouveau baiser.  
Baiser que Merlin s'empressa de lui donner. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui mena la danse cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres demandant autoritairement l'accès à la bouche de Gwaine.

Il laissa ses mains descendre le long du torse du chevalier, pour finir par se poser sur ses hanches.

« Merlin ! Gwaine ! Où êtes-vous !? »

Soudainement ils furent interrompus. Complètement paniqués ils se séparèrent et se redressèrent en un éclair. Mettant 5 bons mètres de distance entre leurs corps.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre un minimum de contenance, Arthur et d'autres chevaliers apparurent.  
« Merlin ! Gwaine ! Content de vous voir sains et saufs ! On vous avait perdu de vu lors que l'attaque de la bande de mercenaires. Vous allez bien ? Aucun de vous n'est blessé au moins ? »

Alors qu'Arthur parlait, Gwaine jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin. Il fut surpris de tomber directement dans un regard bleu. Merlin le regardait en souriant.

Puis soudain le moment fut brisé, Arthur arrivant à leur hauteur et se mettant entre eux.

Ils se laissèrent guider vers Kaamelot, bercés par les promesses d'un futur endroit où se reposer bien au chaud. Bien sûr Merlin aurait toujours du boulot à faire pour son crétin royal mais il s'en fichait.

Par contre il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil de manière répétitive à Gwaine. Ce dernier était à cheval devant lui, et Merlin le fixait avec envie.

Il était déçu… frustré d'avoir été interrompu.  
Comme si Gwaine l'avait entendu, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil derrière à Merlin. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Cela fait, il se retourna et reprit le chemin.

Merlin en fut comme apaisé et il laissa ses mains effleurer ses lèvres, se remémorant la présence fantôme qu'il y restait.

Le reste du voyage fut rempli des discours sans fin d'Arthur sur la maladresse légendaire de son valet.

* * *

**_Le soir à Kaamelot dans la chambre du roi._**

Alors que Merlin finissait de remplir les dernières tâches qu'Arthur lui avait demandé (ie le linge, le repas, l'armure, récurer les sols et tuer les pauvres petites souris…) il sentit son cou le démanger.  
Il enleva son foulard qui le dérangeait et chercha à soulager sa démangeaison.  
Arthur qui était en train de lire des rapports à son bureau releva la tête pour regarder l'étrange manège de son valet.  
Soudain son visage fut attiré par un étrange détail.  
« Merlin ? »

« Oui sire ? »

« C'est… Dis-moi est-ce bien un suçon que je vois dans ton cou là ? » Demanda Arthur dont le sourire commençait à lui manger le visage.

Merlin rougit brusquement ! Devenant aussi rouge d'une tomate bien mûre, il s'empressa de remettre son foulard à sa place complètement gêné.

Arthur rigola franchement face à l'attitude de son valet préféré.

« Merlin voyons ! Il n'y a pas de honte. Je suis même curieux de savoir qui est la personne qui à l'honneur ou plutôt le malheur de t'avoir comme amant. »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin royal ! »

« Allez Merlin ! »

Arthur s'était levé de son bureau et s'était approché de Merlin, pour commencer à le harceler afin d'avoir sa réponse.

« Je suis le roi. Et toi un simple serviteur. Il est de ton devoir que de répondre aux questions que te poses ton Roi. »

« Comme si je vous écoutais d'habitude »

Ils se chamaillèrent et rigolèrent comme deux meilleurs amis.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est quelqu'un qui m'est très cher sire »

« C'est de la triche ! »

Merlin lui tira la langue et s'empressa de partir de la chambre, évitant ainsi de justesse une carafe.

Quelques chambres plus loin Gwaine après être passé chez Gaius demander de la crème pour les mains et n'ayant pas trouvé Merlin, rentrait déçu dans sa chambre. Il se mit soudain à éternuer. Finalement ce n'était pas Merlin qui risquait le plus d'attraper un vilain rhume.

Il arriva devant sa porte et alors qu'il l'ouvrait il se retrouva soudainement avec des mains autours des yeux.

Se retournant il se retrouva face à face avec Merlin. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ses lèvres furent emprisonnées par celles du sorcier.

Alors qu'il allait approfondir l'échange Merlin lui mordit violemment la lèvre et se retira.

« Hey ! »

« Ça c'est pour le suçon que tu m'as fait ! Maintenant Arthur ne va pas arrêter de me harceler ! »

Et avant que Gwaine ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Merlin repartit dans la direction opposé. Au même moment des gardes apparurent à l'autre bout du couloir, empêchant le chevalier de partir à la poursuite du sorcier.

Gwaine soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Merlin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait avoir sa revanche.  
Sur cette pensée bien plaisante, le chevalier entra dans sa chambre laissant ses doigts passer sur ses lèvres dans une tentative de garder la sensation de chaleur que les lèvres de Merlin y avaient apposée.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon histoire.  
Une petite review pour nourrir l'auteur? ^-^

Et normalement, je devrais poster la "suite", ou du moins un nouvel OS dont le titre est... "**La révolution des légumes**" (va y avoir de l'action, je vous le dit XD )


End file.
